This invention relates to a switching arrangement for a telecommunication system. The invention is particularly useful with a private automatic telephone branch exchange. The system in question is equipped with central control equipment and identifier, as well as with direct line service facilities, wherein an exchange through operation of a direct line key via a direct line repeater is connected to a specified direct line station over a direct connecting path. In such exchanges, through operation of an exchange key the link connecting process to the direct line station over a connecting path which is ready for seizure is begun.
In the prior art, a circuit arrangement has been suggested wherein, in, for example, a private automatic telephone branch exchange with direct line facilities, an exchange is connected to a specified hot line station through operation of a direct line key via a direct line repeater over a direct connecting path. In exchanges of this type, through operation of an exchange key a link connecting process to the direct line station over a connecting path is begun. The latter connecting path is also ready for seizure for internal connections, in that the exchange, upon operation of the exchange key, causes, through subsequent operation of the direct line key over an appropriate jumper wire, the direct marking of the direct line station in the marker. In this system, an additional expenditure is necessary in order to prevent the switching of the direct line connection and for patching to the marker for the purpose of marking the station to be connected to the operator's position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide, with minimum additional expense the switching of connecting paths between an operator's position and a direct line station, making use of the existing switching equipment.